Impression
by Subaru Dmon.subaru-d
Summary: Si on connaît l'histoire du point de vue de Subaru, celui d'Hokuto et de Seishirô, en revanche, permet un nouveau regard...
1. Chapter 1

*****IMPRESSION - PART 1- PROLOGUE*****

par Subaru-D

Hokuto Sumeragi n'en a peut-être pas l'air de prime abord, mais elle a toujours eu une âme romantique. Sans mièvrerie mais avec passion, elle a toujours voulu croire que quoi qu'il puisse arriver d'affreux autour d'elle, le meilleur ne pouvait être évité.

Pourtant, elle doute à propos de son frère, et cela lui fait mal au coeur de se dire qu'elle n'arrive pas à croire en son bonheur. Quand elle le regarde, qu'elle fixe ses yeux liquides - les même que les siens, avec quelque chose d'infini, quelque chose d'intense à l'intérieur - sa bouche de petit garçon -qui fait sourire les filles, elles qui doivent s'enduire les lèvres de maquillage pour obtenir le même résultat- sa tête qui s'incline avec curiosité et candeur sur ce que le monde recèle de plus noir, elle sait que son frère va sans doute continuer à souffrir. Que cela sera de pire en pire, par ce qu'il ne réussira pas sa vie - pas celle qu'il voudrait du moins. Celle dans laquelle il est comme tout le monde, où il a des gens à qui parler, où ceux qui l'entourent l'aiment juste pour ce qu'il est : un garçon gentil.

Elle voit bien qu'il est seul, mais qu'y peut-elle ? Hokuto a un pied dans la réalité, elle aime la mode, la musique, elle adore rire sans raison, elle adore rendre les gens heureux autour d'elle. Les gens la trouvent jolie, gaie, tellement spontanée, quand Subaru est effacé, timide, bute sur chaque mot. Il sait prononcer de longues invocations en sanskrit qui durent des heures, mais parler à l'autre, ça il ne sait pas le faire. Il y a chez lui une tendresse et une chaleur incroyable, qu'il n'ose pas montrer, même pas à elle. Subaru est prisonnier, dans sa tête, dans son coeur, et il refuse de lui donner la clé...

Alors à qui ?

"Tu ne manges pas ta glace, nee-san ?"

Elle sort enfin de ses pensées pour fixer son jumeau : aujourd'hui, il y a quelque chose de spécial...ce n'est pas que l'air qui est très doux pour la saison, pas que la ville qui semble apaisée, il y a quelque chose...avec Subaru. C'est lui qui a demandé à sortir, une première, et il a même commandé quelque chose au café où ils se sont installés, à Harajuku. Mieux : il _sourit_. Pas cette expression douce empreinte de mélancolie, non, Subaru sourit et à la tête ailleurs. Elle le voit bien à son regard, il rêvasse.

"Alors que fêtons-nous ?" Finit-elle par demander avec une mimique amusée. Son frère est tellement beau quand il sourit. Presque aussi beau qu'elle, ce qui n'est pas des moins vexants pour une demoiselle, comme elle aime le répéter en plaisantant.

"Heu...rien."

"Tu ne sais toujours pas mentir. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur moi."

"Nee-san !"

"Je dis ça pour t'embêter, tu sais...mais on dirait que tu es bien, aujourd'hui. Et je suis étonnée que tu ai voulu venir."

Les yeux verts se détournent quelques secondes, signe de malaise. Ils arrivent au nœud du problème.

"En fait, j'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un."

Et l'instant s'écroule, comme un château de cartes : bien sûr qu'il a rendez-vous. Il a TOUJOURS quelqu'un à voir pour son travail, de ces illustres inconnus pour qui il va se battre, qui l'oublieront alors que lui les ajoutera à ses blessures, alors que lui sera un peu plus démoli à la fin. Parfois Hokuto hait cette ville, elle hait ce qu'elle fait lentement mais sûrement à son jumeau.

"Je vais être de trop, alors." Soupire-t-elle.

"Ho non !!! Il...m'a dit que ça lui ferait plaisir que tu sois là."

"Il ???"

La jeune fille cligne des yeux et elle perçoit - très fugace - le rosissement des pommettes de Subaru.

_Ho...ho..._

Est-ce que Subaru est en train de trépigner sur son siège, comme une collégienne prise en faute ? Hokuto aimerait pouvoir en rire, mais elle est trop concentrée sur ce qu'il dit. Avalant une bouchée de son parfait chocolat -il y a des priorités qui ne souffrent aucun report- elle ne le quitte plus des yeux.

"Il ? Et on peut savoir qui est ce "Il" ?"

"Hé bien tu sais, quand je suis rentré tard, l'autre soir...de la gare..."

Le jeune onmyôji n'a pas terminé sa phrase qu'une ombre se projette sur la table du café, masquant en partie son visage alors qu'il relève la tête.

Il s'est passé quelque chose à cet instant: pendant une seconde, Subaru n'a plus fait attention à elle, elle l'a compris avec le recul. Mais sur le moment, elle l'imite pour regarder à quoi ressemble ce "il" qui semble le bouleverser.

Bouleversant, l'homme qui vient d'arriver l'est, à sa manière : quelque chose dans le regard qui vous noue l'estomac, vous procure des frissons le long de la colonne, vous fiche en quelques secondes une boule dans la gorge. Il a le visage racé et élégant, mais sans orgueil ou suffisance. Il sait qu'il est beau, sait que prétendre le contraire passerait pour de l'hypocrisie. Et son sourire pour Subaru...

C'est plus fort qu'elle, Hokuto vient de ressentir une bouffée de jalousie aussi brutale qu'irraisonnée. Ne vient-elle pas de déplorer que personne ne s'intéressait à son jumeau, lui qui a tellement besoin de quelqu'un ?

Lorsque le visiteur s'incline pour les saluer, une légère odeur de tabac et de parfum mêlé parvient à la jeune fille, épicé de quelque chose qui la fait froncer les lui, n'a sûrement rien remarqué, c'est léger, infime…

_J'ai du rêver..._

"Je suis enchanté, Hokuto-san."

Même sa voix sonne juste : ni mielleuse ni obséquieuse, douce exactement ce qu'il faut, chaleureuse et teintée de cette sensualité très spéciale qui se dégage de lui.

Et si Subaru n'a pas compris qu'elle lui était tout particulièrement destinée, il y est clairement sensible, à voir comme son regard s'éclaire, comme sa nuque frisonne très légèrement. Lui qui est tellement candide, Hokuto n'aurait jamais le voir en proie à des sentiments aussi troubles, presque gênants. Elle sourit.

Son frère est amoureux.

Son petit frère, seul, silencieux, timide et si mal fichu pour ce monde plein de noirceur, aime quelqu'un d'autre. Mieux, il le désire. Elle n'a pas fini de le taquiner...

"Hokuto-chan, je voudrais te présenter Seishirô Sakurazuka. Il est vétérinaire à Shinjuku."

_Et il te veut, petit frère..._

La jeune fille se lève et tend la main vers l'homme, qui la prend délicatement et la baise, sans cesser de sourire.

"Je crois que c'est à vous que je dois m'adresser."

"Pour ?"

"La dot de Subaru-kun, bien sûr !"

_Subaru-**kun** ?_

Lorsque Hokuto se met à rire en voyant l'effarement et le blush de son frère, elle a l'impression qu'elle ne va plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

_**A SUIVRE...**_

_Les prochains chapitres seront postés en avant-première sur mon blog "Dancin'in the babylon" (blogspot). Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes^^_

_Subaru-D  
_


	2. Chapter 2

*****IMPRESSION - PART 1- Chapitre 1 : Chocolate*****

par Subaru-D

"Un sucre ou deux ?"

"Un seul."

Tranquillement assis sur le canapé des jumeaux Sumeragi, en face de celle qu'il a baptisée - avec son accord - sa "future belle-sœur", Seishirô sirote sa tasse.  
Le vétérinaire était passé en fin d'après-midi, pensant trouver Subaru à la sortie de ses cours, mais le jeune homme était encore au travail, à l'autre bout de Tôkyô.

Une excellente occasion pour Hokuto de savoir à qui elle a affaire : soit, son jumeau était conquis- ce qui était déjà exceptionnel - mais restait encore à Seishirô à prouver qu'il le méritait.

Elle l'avait donc poussé à l'intérieur et installé d'autorité dans le salon lorsqu'il avait proposé de repasser plus tard.

"J'espère que vous aimez les pâtisseries." Lui avait-elle glissé avant de courir à la cuisine.

Elle a rarement des visiteurs, elle préfère rencontrer ses amis dehors : la présence de Subaru les gêne toujours un peu, et lui s'en était bien aperçu. Si elle n'avait pas choisi de ne plus inviter, Subaru aurait été capable d'aller attendre dehors.

Aujourd'hui, c'est parfait : c'est son frère qui a un invité, et elle peut faire l'étalage de ce tablier qu'elle adore, de son plateau agrémenté de fleurs multicolores, de son service à thé favori : elle n'y peut rien, la frivolité est un de ses passe-temps, elle pressent en plus que Seishirô est bon public.

"Subaru-kun rentre souvent aussi tard ?" S'enquiert-t-il en humant son thé. Elle perçoit le léger frémissement de son visage. Il sait apprécier les choses subtiles...avec Subaru, il vaut mieux.

"Presque toujours."

"Il prend des cours du soir ?"

"Non, il travaille."

Elle sirote une gorgée de sa tasse en regardant son interlocuteur du coin de l'œil.

"Comme onmyôji."

Premier test, et pas des moindres : l'occulte effraye ou fascine, cela réduisait généralement Subaru a un anormal ou une bête de cirque. Voire un escroc, pour les plus pragmatiques.

Aucune réaction. Sans doute Seishirô n'a-t-il pas la moindre idée de ce que cela signifie et attend qu'on lui explique.

"C'est un peu comme de l'exorcisme." Précise-t-elle.

"Je sais. La famille Sumeragi, la plus grande lignée d'onmyôji du japon...je me suis douté de quelque chose comme ça quand Subaru-kun s'est présenté. Il est un des membres du conseil ?"

"C'est le maître du clan." Répond-t-elle du tac-au-tac avec un léger sourire.

Il s'était renseigné, sans doute...subtil mais fouineur...ou très intéressé.  
Hokuto ne voit de toute façon pas pourquoi elle aurait du cacher ce genre d'information : après tout, c'est ce qui faisait souffrir son frère, et il vaut mieux qu'un homme qui s'intéressait à lui soit mis au courant. Seishirô hausse un sourcil.

"Si jeune ?"

"Il a été nommé à 12 ans."

Cela choque, en général. Comment un enfant aurait-il pu supporter un tel poids sur les épaules ?

La réponse était pourtant évidente : mal.

"J'imagine que c'est ce qu'on appelle un "prodige"."

"Vous n'êtes pas très compatissant...ou pas très émotif." Constate-t-elle en lui proposant un plateau de sablés au citron, décoré chacun d'une fine goutte de chocolat noir et d'une écorce d'orange. "A moins que mon frère ne vous en ait déjà parlé ?"

Dans son sourire, il y a une pointe d'inquisition, juste un soupçon, comme une simple goutte de cacao amer au milieu de la douceur de son visage. Seishirô relève les yeux de sa tasse et sourit également avant de la reposer.

"J'ai moi même travaillé quelques temps dans ce genre de domaine, Hokuto-san. Dans le milieu ésotérique, le nom des Sumeragi est pratiquement un dogme."

"Et votre rencontre avec mon frère n'a rien à voir ?" Insiste-t-elle avant de mordre dans un biscuit.

"Absolument rien."

"Vous avez senti qu'il était puissant."

"Et si c'était le cas ?"

Seishirô sourit toujours, mais à son tour, avec une pointe de citron, plus acide, à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle ne veut pas lui céder son jumeau si facilement et il le sait, il le voit...pourtant, sa réaction est la dernière qu'elle attendait, venant de quelqu'un de subtil :

"Vous savez, je crois que Subaru-kun peut décider tout seul...mais..."

Son regard luit d'une étrange façon, et sa façon de fixer Hokuto la fait frissonner.

"Je préférerais que vous soyez de mon côté. Je ne compte pas vous l'arracher."

Elle fait la moue quelque secondes, pesant le pour et le contre...le sourire de Seishirô, le pétillement de ses yeux, sa franchise et son ton gentiment moqueur pèsent très lourd, même pour elle, qui se limitait peu aux apparences. Mais il y a toujours ce quelque chose d'indéfinissable, cette légère écume en surface qui la fait hésiter.

Puis, elle se lève brusquement.

"Parfait ! Alors c'est dit, vous aurez votre chance ! Mais attention, Seishirô-san..."

Elle se penche et rapproche effrontément son visage de celui de vétérinaire.

"Il va vous falloir de la patience...surtout si vous voulez votre nuit de noces !"

Seishirô se remet à rire de bon coeur, en secouant la tête. La tension est retombée.

"A vous entendre, je ne m'intéresse à Subaru-kun que pour ça !"

"Que voulez-vous, quand on est un pervers, ça se voit." Réplique-t-elle en plaçant les mains sur ses hanches, le faisant rire de plus belle, à s'en étouffer avec son thé. Il ne fait même pas l'effort de nier.

Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, Hokuto perçoit un léger claquement. Subaru est toujours discret, comme s'il craignait que le simple fait d'exister gâche la vie des gens qu'il côtoyait. Sa sœur avait donc appris à écouter ces petits bruits pour toujours être là quand il revenait du travail ou se levait.

"Je reviens."

Elle touche rapidement l'épaule de Seishirô en sortant du salon et gagne l'entrée, pour trouver son jumeau en train d'accrocher son manteau. A la crispation de ses mains, elle comprend aussitôt...

C'était un travail simple : une petite fille qui disait avoir vu des "monstres" dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes et ce serait réglé, il lui avait même promis qu'il serait rentré tôt. La pendule sonne neuf heures du soir et Hokuto n'a pas besoin de voir le visage de son jumeau pour savoir.

Encore une...

Encore une affaire qui avait mal fini. Encore un silence intolérable, encore de la souffrance qu'il va garder pour lui, par ce qu'il aime tellement voir les autres sourire...surtout Hokuto. Il lui dit souvent qu'il aime bien son rire, ça lui faisait "du bien".

Il ne se tourne pas vers elle, gardant le visage obstinément tourné vers la patère, sans parler.

"J'ai fait du thé, si tu veux."

"Non...je vais aller me reposer. Je suis épuisé." Souffle-t-il finalement en relevant la tête. Il a pleuré, sans doute sur le chemin du retour.

"Il...y a quelqu'un pour toi."

Mais elle doute que Seishirô reste, dans une telle ambiance, et Subaru sera probablement mal à l'aise d'exhiber ses yeux rouges et sa mine chiffonnée. Il déteste se faire plaindre.

Le jeune homme tourne légèrement la tête, pour jeter un regard dans le salon et Hokuto voit son visage s'éclairer - non s'illuminer. Puis il se renfrogne :

"Je ne vais pas être de bonne compagnie."

"Je pense qu'il saura l'apprécier. Il t'a attendu après la sortie des cours."

Subaru a un mouvement d'hésitation et Hokuto sent son coeur qui s'accélère. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'il est dans cet état, son frère veut toujours rester seul mais ce soir...

_Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, cet homme, petit frère ?_

"Ha, Subaru-kun !"

Le jeune onmyôji a finalement passé la porte du salon, et le vétérinaire s'est levé pour l'accueillir.

_Voyons comment tu sais supporter sa souffrance, Seishirô...Voyons si tu sais le pousser à te la montrer..._

Seishirô reste debout, à sourire, et ne fait aucune remarque sur le regard embué du jeune exorciste, ses mains crispées, sur la douleur qui lui contracte le visage.

"Tu as l'air épuisé...je suis désolé, je crois que je tombe mal."

Il va s'en aller. Comme les autres, la douleur de Subaru l'indispose, il ne va pas rester.

"Non, ce n'est...rien, Seishirô-san."

Le vétérinaire jette un regard rapide à Hokuto, et elle est incapable de dire s'il guette une approbation de sa part, ou s'il cherche un soutien. Puis, doucement, il s'agenouille pour regarder Subaru.

"La prochaine fois, si tu veux, je t'emmènerais promener à Shinjuku. Tu as mauvaise mine, prendre l'air te fera du bien."

Il écarte quelques mèches de cheveux pour fixer les yeux rougis de larmes, auréolés de fatigue du jeune onmyôji.

"Mais pour l'heure, je pense que tu as besoin de dormir. Avec la permission de ta sœur, je propose de te border !"

Elle sourit.

Autant chez les autres, un tel rentre-dedans est indécent, autant chez Seishirô Sakurazuka il est décomplexé et rafraîchissant, presque naturel. Subaru parait déstabilisé quelques secondes, son regard passe de sa jumelle à l'homme qui se tient devant lui.

"Mais rassure-toi, je ne fais que reporter notre sortie à Shinjuku, si tu es d'accord !" Ajoute-t-il sereinement avant de se relever.

La tension se relâche dans le corps de Subaru, sa jumelle le voit nettement se détendre. Et il se remet à pleurer, enfin, comme si le poids dans sa poitrine remontait d'un seul coup, comme une bulle de chagrin qui a éclaté sous ses paupières. Seishirô pose doucement la main sur sa nuque et le laisse vider son trop-plein de souffrance en silence, sans cesser de regarder Hokuto.

***

"Je l'ai couché, il s'est endormi presque tout de suite."

"Il ne vous a pas parlé avant ?"

Seishirô secoue la tête et s'assoit sur un des tabourets de la cuisine.

"La fatigue l'a emporté, on dirait bien. Mais je pense qu'il en avait envie."

"Vous m'intriguez, Seishirô-san."

Hokuto, debout derrière le bar, fixe l'homme avec une moue pensive.

"Je vous annonce que mon frère est exorciste, il rentre dans un état lamentable, vous fond en larmes dans les bras, vous vous retrouvez à le coucher et ça ne semble pas vous avoir perturbé. Tout ça en moins d'une soirée."

Seishirô fouille dans sa poche pour attraper un paquet de cigarette, qu'il ouvre.

"Je suis vétérinaire, les gens qui pleurent font partie de mon lot quotidien. J'ai vu beaucoup d'enfants dans un état comparable à celui de Subaru-kun dans mon cabinet. Les animaux de compagnie sont leur première confrontation avec la mort et la maladie, quand on y réfléchit."

"Ce n'est en rien comparable. Subaru ne se relève pas de ses confrontations avec la mort, lui." Objecte Hokuto, presque sèchement. Elle essaie de déceler quelque chose dans le visage de Seishirô. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle y cherche mais a conscience qu'elle doit impérativement le trouver, c'est primordial pour elle. Et pour Subaru.

Le vétérinaire a attrapé une cigarette et la tape contre son paquet, ne semblant pas se formaliser de l'élan d'humeur de la jeune fille.

"Pour moi, rien n'est différent : quelle importance peut avoir la cause de la douleur, du moment qu'elle est sincère ?"

« La sincérité vous touche. »

Il a placé une cigarette dans sa bouche, et joue machinalement avec son briquet en lui répondant.

"Elle me séduit. La fumée vous incommode-t-elle, Hokuto-san ?"

«-chan. »

« Hokuto-chan. »

« Et vous pouvez me tutoyer. D'ailleurs, j'ai la ferme intention d'en faire de même, Sei-chan…et la cigarette, c'est une mauvaise habitude, tu sais."

La flamme du briquet éclaire le sourire complice du vétérinaire à la jeune fille.

"C'est le moindre de mes défauts."

_**A SUIVRE...**_

_Les prochains chapitres seront postés en avant-première sur mon blog "Dancin'in the babylon" (blogspot). Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes^^_

_Subaru-D_


	3. Chapter 3

*****IMPRESSION - PART 1- Chapitre 2 :Sixteen*****

par Subaru-D

Maintenant, quand elle y repense, elle se dit qu'elle a été idiote, crédule et malléable : l'écume perçue à la surface de Seishirô était un tsunami, qui a balayé son frère, en le laissant à l'état d'un pantin.

Les vagues l'ont emmené…et elle, assise sur la plage, n'a rien pu y faire.

Elle s'en veut tellement en songeant qu'elle l'a poussé dans les vagues. Elle pensait que le calme apparent de l'eau ferait du bien à Subaru…

Et Seishirô était un comédien d'exception.

Un petit ami non moins exceptionnel, également. Pendant un an, son frère a été le garçon le plus heureux grâce à lui.

Elle les revoit, se tenant serrés l'un contre l'autre pour regarder le feu d'artifice, croyant qu'ils sont seuls. La main de Seishirô, légèrement enhardie, vient effleurer la hanche de Subaru, qui ne se dérobe pas, pour une fois. A cette époque, ils n'en étaient pas à leur premier rendez-vous amoureux…

Leur premier, c'était à la fin de l'hiver : il avait neigé et Tokyo était ensommeillée par le froid, elle laissait un peu de répit à Subaru.

Pour leur premier rendez-vous, Seishirô y avait mit les formes : c'était encore ce qui lui ressemblait le plus et Subaru avait apprécié l'attention particulière que le vétérinaire avait apporté à cette matinée.

Il n'avait pas demandé à Hokuto d'attendre avec lui à la sortie des cours mais elle avait bien vu qu'il était nerveux. Alors elle était restée un peu plus, juste pour que son frère n'ait pas l'impression de devoir affronter ses sentiments tout seul.

"Vous allez manger quelque part ?"

"Oui, Seishirô-san connaît un restaurant à Nakano...il a dit...à onze heure."

Ca doit faire la quatrième fois que le jeune onmyôji consulte sa montre. Le voir en proie à une angoisse naturelle a quelque chose d'amusant, et de mignon.

Sauf que pour son jumeau, ce rendez-vous n'a rien de "mignon". La veille au soir, elle avait eu la stupeur de l'entendre lui affirmer qu'il "n'irait pas".

"Je vais lui faire perdre son temps. Il ferme le cabinet pour moi..."

_Ca, c'est une faute de parcours, Sei-chan. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir ce genre de choses._

"Peut-être qu'il préfère aller paresser avec sa petite amie que de rester toute la journée dans les odeurs de désinfectant, tu ne crois pas ? En tout cas, je me sentirais vexée à ta place, si ce n'était pas le cas !!! Un homme DOIT privilégier sa fiancée, oni-chan !!!"

Et elle lui avait enfoncé son doigt au milieu du front pour ponctuer ses dires :

"Mets-toi le dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute, si je dois me répéter, je te jette en pâture à Sei-chan demain en lui disant de t'attirer dans un coin sombre pendant votre promenade !"

Subaru était adorable, mais terriblement borné quand il voulait. Et Seishirô n'allait pas tarder à le comprendre, quoi qu'Hokuto ne doute pas une seconde que le vétérinaire saurait résoudre le problème.

A nouveau...

Il le faisait avec douceur, avec un sourire rassurant, sensuel, mais il savait comment faire céder les gens. Il avait fait fondre les réticences de la jeune fille à une stupéfiante vitesse : elle savait que les gens charmeurs étaient rarement démasqués. Mais elle hésitait à arracher ce masque : c'était à Subaru de le faire, à Subaru de regarder entre les fentes.

Vouloir le protéger était une chose, ruiner sa première - et potentiellement unique - histoire d'amour en était une autre. Aussi Hokuto a-t-elle décidé de rester en spectatrice, tout en veillant au moindre "dérapage". Si son frère venait à souffrir de cette relation, elle arrêterait tout.

Quoi qu'elle n'aimait pas l'admettre, elle savait que Subaru avait peu de chance d'être heureux. Mais sa rencontre avec Seishirô allait peut-être changer la donne...

D'une main, elle lui arrange sa cravate et s'assure qu'il n'a pas de faux pli sur sa veste. Elle sait qu'il pourrait être habillé comme un sac que le vétérinaire s'en ficherait comme d'une guigne, mais c'est pour donner le change. Elle aussi est nerveuse, même si ce n'est pas tout à fait pour les mêmes raisons.

Elle confie son frère à quelqu'un qui n'est rien moins qu'un parfait étranger, après tout.

La voiture, une petite camionnette blanche vient de s'arrêter devant les jumeaux. Il est exactement à l'heure, mais Hokuto n'en attendait pas moins de lui.  
Il ne cherche pas à le faire languir, un bon point.

Ou peut-être a-t-il compris que Subaru est déjà sous le charme, quoi qu'il fasse...

Lorsqu'il se penche vers elle pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, elle le sent à nouveau et comprend : sous l'eau de cologne, la légère fragrance de tabac, il y a une odeur cuivrée, fugace mais très nette, comme un coup de fouet.

"Hokuto-chan...Bonjour, Subaru-kun."

Le vétérinaire tente également de dispenser au jeune homme un baiser et Hokuto sourit en le voyant intentionnellement viser le coin de la bouche. En vain, Subaru se dérobe en rougissant.

_Tu ne croyais quand même pas que ça allait être si facile ?_

"Heureusement que je suis là ! Sinon cette tête de mule ne serait pas venu !"  
Elle se met à rire et bouscule gentiment son frère.

"Il avait peur de te déranger !"

"Hokuto ! Tu ne devrais pas...le tutoyer...lui parler comme ça."

Subaru referme la bouche sous les regards conjugués de sa sœur et de son...amant. Au moins est-il conscient qu'il a dit une bêtise.

"Je ne vais pas parler à mon beau frère comme à un vieil homme, oni-chan !"

"Je n'en suis pas tellement loin..." Renchérit le vétérinaire avec un sourire amusé.

"Félicitations, tu assumes tes penchants de pédéraste, Sei-chan !"

"HOKUTO !"

Subaru semble scandalisé, mais elle voit à la lueur dans son regard qu'elle peut bien dire ce qu'elle veut, lui il ne voit que Seishirô, et la longue matinée qui s'étend devant eux.

"Ha j'allais oublier..."

Sans crier gare, elle plonge la main dans la poche de son jumeau et en retire son bipper.

"Confisqué !"

"Mais Hokuto, c'est mon..."

"Cette après-midi ce n'est rien du tout. Fiche-moi le camp ! Je te le rendrais ce soir !"

En temps normal, il lui aurait demandé d'arrêter, aurait rusé pour lui reprendre le saint-graal, mais cette fois il se contente d'un sobre "Et si je reçois un message pour du travail?" du bout des lèvres avant d'abandonner. Décidément, le sourire de Seishirô lui captive l'esprit...

Du coin de l'œil et alors qu'elle range le bipper dans les épaisses poche de sa salopette à pois, elle suit le vétérinaire des yeux. Bien qu'il semble pour le moment avoir renoncé à un contact rapproché avec Subaru, il s'autorise des effleurements, des "pas-fait-exprès" qui crève pourtant l'œil d'un observateur avisé.

Et après ? Il ne se cache pas d'intentions concrètes, que je sache ?

Mais au bout de quelques jours seulement, c'est aller un peu vite...ou être sûr de sa victoire. Et elle veut bien parier que Seishirô Sazurazuka n'est pas le genre d'homme à vendre une peau sans être absolument certain d'écorcher l'ours....voire sans l'avoir écorché au préalable. Subaru est un garçon gentil, mais gentil ne veut pas dire docile...et Hokuto s'amuse souvent de voir que les gens pensent qu'il est facile de le faire céder, alors qu'il est plus obtus qu'elle ne le sera jamais. Si les autres se composent un masque, Subaru lui n'en a pas, il est trop ingénu pour ça, mais ceux à qui il fait face s'obstine à vouloir lui en mettre un.

_Bonne chance, mesdames et messieurs les juges, bonne chance..._

Regardant la camionnette qui s'éloigne, Hokuto se résout enfin à prendre la route de l'appartement. C'est là qu'elle réalise qu'elle a un poids étrange sur le coeur. Simple jalousie, sans doute...  
Ou désagréable intuition.

***

Ca va faire vingt minutes que Subaru parle. Hokuto a l'impression de se regarder dans son miroir, tant son frère est incapable de faire une pause entre deux phrases, tant il sourit, tant il est enthousiaste.

Subaru, silencieux, avare de ses sentiments et de ses mots, Subaru est une vraie pipelette à cette seconde, et elle se demande si elle réussira à le faire taire en lui collant une main sur la bouche. Ca fait un drôle d'effet d'écouter quelqu'un parler quand on a l'habitude d'être sur le devant de la scène. Finalement, elle lui fourre un cookie entre les dents pour parvenir à participer un peu à la conversation.

"Kami-sama...ne me dit pas que tu as parlé comme ça pendant votre rendez-vous ! Je ne t'aurais jamais cru aussi saoulant !"

Subaru rit légèrement mais consent à manger le cookie...ce qui ne l'empêche pas de reprendre la parole.

"Non je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé, j'ai répondu."

"Il t'a posé des questions au sujet de tes mensurations ?"

Subaru rougit, mais pas comme il a l'habitude de le faire...c'est discret, et il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

Hokuto cesse de s'affairer à la cuisine pour fixer son frère bien en face et aussitôt il retrouve la voix.

"Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas son genre..."

_C'est toi, son genre, mon pauvre Subaru...mais comme d'habitude, tu ne vois rien._

"Tu va le revoir ?"

Ce n'est pas une vraie question. Jamais, jamais elle n'avait vu les yeux de son jumeau briller de cette manière, pas même lorsqu'il parle de son projet de gardien de zoo, ce rêve un peu naïf et totalement irréalisable, ce rêve dont ils savent l'un comme l'autre qu'il ne s'agit que de mots, d'espoirs mort-nés, mais dont ils aiment bien parler.

"Il m'a déjà donné rendez-vous."

Non cette fois c'est bien réel, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont le clan Sumeragi peut le priver, c'est à lui, cette chaleur dans la poitrine et dans la voix. Hokuto sourit et lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Son jumeau est beau comme ça...l'amour lui va tellement bien.

"Alors il va falloir que je songe à t'habiller correctement. Pour aujourd'hui j'ai du travailler dans l'urgence, tu étais à peine regardable ! Je ne comprends même pas que Sei-chan n'ait pas eu une attaque !"

"Il a demandé si tu serais d'accord pour venir avec nous la prochaine fois."

Elle marque un silence, puis se fend d'un sourire en coin. Admirablement négocié. Il ne la laisse pas à l'écart pour qu'elle ne lui barre pas la route...Décidément, elle ne sait pas encore de quel acabit est ce Seishirô, mais ce n'est pas un imbécile.

"S'il paye sa tournée, uniquement."

Subaru s'apprête à protester mais le téléphone, à côté de lui sur le comptoir de la cuisine, lui coupe proprement la parole. Il jette un œil au cadran et son visage se ferme à nouveau, ses immenses iris vert se voilent légèrement. C'est très subtil, à peine quelque chose d'un peu plus bouleversant dans ses traits, une douleur larvée qui ombre ses pommettes.

"Oui, allô ?"

Même sa voix a changé...il a ce ton plus professionnel, plus posé. Une voix d'adulte dans une gorge d'enfant, terriblement fausse. Il parle quelques minutes, donne son accord et raccroche avant de sourire à sa soeur.

"Je dois aller travailler. On en reparle quand je rentre ?"

Quand il rentrera il ne voudra pas en parler. Il aura les yeux humides, il aura le coeur lourd, il aura juste besoin de rester dans le silence, des heures durant, les pensées agitées.

Alors qu'elle approuve, Hokuto se surprend à penser qu'elle aimerait que Seishirô soit là.

Pour voir encore un peu Subaru avoir vraiment 16 ans.

***

"Nous pensons qu'il serait judicieux de le placer."

Les mots du médecin résonnent encore dans l'esprit d'Hokuto. Si elle est bruyante, elle en vient rarement à être agressive...mais ce que cet homme a osé dire, elle ne l'a pas toléré.

Elle l'a injurié.

Elle l'a saisi au col.

Une réaction de bête blessée, tout au plus. Elle qui connaît et pèse chacun de ses mots malgré les apparences, elle a insulté ce médecin qui lui conseillait de mettre Subaru en maison.

"Il n'est pas en état de s'assumer et vous n'êtes pas tout le temps présente..."

"Je peux m'occuper de lui."

"Mademoiselle...votre frère est en catatonie profonde...mesurez-vous l'étendue de ce mot ?"

Les larmes lui brulent les yeux alors qu'elle laisse tomber, les dents serrées.

"Que c'est un légume. C'est bien ça que vous voulez dire ?"

"Je n'ai pas dit ça."

"Alors DITES-LE !!!! DITES-LE ce que vous voulez dire !!!!"

La rage explose dans sa poitrine et elle hurle, elle hurle pour Subaru qui ne peut plus parler, hurle à s'en déchirer la gorge alors que les larmes brouillent sa vue.

"Qu'il ne se réveillera plus ??? Qu'il va rester comme ça pour le restant de ses jours, dix ans, vingt ans, quarante ans !!? Que pour moi c'est un poids dont je devrais me débarrasser pour pouvoir vivre tranquille ?!!! REPONDEZ !!"

Le médecin déglutit mais affronte la soudaine explosion de colère.

"Vous n'avez que 16 ans et c'est une lourde responsabilité, nous voulons simplement vous soutenir."

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide."

Le seul qui en aurait eu besoin, il est là, assis dans ce fauteuil, le regard vide, les lèvres closes, pâle comme une statue de cire. Et ni elle, ni sa grand-mère n'est arrivée à temps pour ça : Seishirô l'a emmené, loin, le plus loin possible d'elles. Quelque part, elle ne peut même pas lui en vouloir. Il aurait simplement tué Subaru, cela aurait été simple, elle aurait pu le haïr, le suivre, essayer de le tuer à son tour - essayer seulement, Hokuto ne se fait aucune illusion sur sa puissance.

Mais c'est bien pire : son jumeau n'est pas tombé amoureux de la bonne personne.

Ou plutôt si, et c'est pour ça que Seishirô n'a eu aucun mal à le déposséder de son âme, de son sourire...ils lui étaient déjà acquis après tout. Arracher un coeur qu'on vous tend les mains jointes, ce n'est pas du vol. Ca n'est même pas cruel à bien y réfléchir...l'assassin l'est sans aucun doute, cruel, mais il a emmené Subaru par ce que ce dernier a voulu le suivre.

A-t-il une seule seconde pensé au chagrin qu'elle allait avoir, à sa solitude ?  
Mais à Subaru non plus elle n'en veut pas : elle l'a poussé dans les bras de Seishirô, s'il devait y avoir une personne coupable ici, ce serait elle. Pour n'avoir pas écouté son intuition, son agaçante intuition qui lui a soufflé "danger" la première fois qu'elle a posé les yeux sur l'assassin.

Cette intuition, toujours qui a gonflé la voix au fil des mois : les étranges trous de mémoire de Subaru, ses silences sur ses rendez-vous avec Seishirô, les morts inexpliqués qui avaient peu à peu jonché les pas de son jumeau et les affaires dont il était censé s'occuper. Danger, danger, danger...

Lentement, elle se lève et va composer un numéro sur le téléphone. Cela fait des semaines qu'elle hésite, mais maintenant elle sait...elle sait ce qui lui reste à faire. C'est la seule option, la seule issue que lui laissent son frère et son amant. Seishirô ne peut garder Subaru entièrement pour lui et doit il en être conscient. Alors il va le tuer.

Il va venir ici, peut-être même sous ses yeux, il va lui briser la nuque, priver son âme de corps une bonne fois pour toute, par ce qu'à lui aussi, Subaru n'a pas laissé d'autre choix. C'est amusant, dit comme ça on pourrait croire que c'est le jeune onmyôji qui tire les ficelles de ce mauvais mélo.

Le numéro qu'elle vient de composer sonne quelques instants dans le vide, puis on décroche.

"Je suis surpris que tu m'appelles."

Sa voix est joviale, elle n'a pas changé d'une tonalité, comme si rien ne s'était passé, qu'ils s'étaient vus la veille. Hokuto jette un rapide regard en arrière, sur Subaru, raide, les yeux dans le vague.

"J'aimerais qu'on se voit. Je dois te parler de quelque chose."

Un silence.

"Je dois te parler de votre avenir. A tous les deux. A nous trois."

Second silence. A l'autre bout du fil, quelque part au Japon, Seishirô Sakurazuka pèse le pour et le contre...que peut-il se passer dans la tête d'un homme à l'âme si froide et vide, qu'un sentiment brutal vient d'envahir, que peut-il se passer, kami-sama, dans le coeur d'un homme capable de tordre le bras de la personne qu'il aime jusqu'à ce que l'os cède, en souriant ?

Des choses effrayantes, sans doute.

"Très bien. Demain, alors." Finit-il par répondre.

**A SUIVRE...**

_Vous trouverez les premières lignes du chapitre 3 sur mon blog .com ^_____^_

_Merci pour tous vos commentaires et bonne lecture !_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ce chapitre est incomplet : il s'agit d'une preview. Je serais présent sur le stand "Ueno park" à la convention Paris Manga les 6 et 7 février : cette fanfic vous sera proposée sous forme d'un livret illustré. Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à passer pour un petit bonjour ou papoter (ça sert aussi à ça les conv !), vous serez les bienvenues.**

**Pour de plus amples détails, veuillez voir mon blog "Dancin'in the Babylon" ou contactez-moi via mon profil ! (Je ne mords pas :P)**

**Bonne lecture !**

*****IMPRESSION - PART 1- Chapitre 3 :COLD - Preview*****

par Subaru-D

La nuit est très froide pour un printemps, presque glaçée, il semble.

Mais peut-être est-ce seulement l'imminente conclusion qui fait frissoner la jeune fille et la pétrifie presque lorsqu'elle cesse de marcher ou qu'elle ralentit seulement le pas. Autour d'elle, les ombres bougent en silence, s'amplifiant, grossissant.

Jamais les rues ne lui avaient paru aussi hostiles et pourtant elle déteste cette ville. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais…elle déteste sa froideur, son indifférence, sa monstruosité qui écrase les hommes.

Elle qui a l'âme romantique, son esprit est agité d'ombres lui aussi, plus menacantes encore que celles qui se forment au fil de ses pas.

Hokuto Sumeragi ne cherche rien ni personne ce soir, elle sait que c'est son rendez-vous qui la trouvera. En passant devant le café, elle prend tout de même le temps de s'arrêter, bien que le froid la prenne jusqu'aux os. La tenue rituelle est trop légère, elle la protège à peine…

C'était là qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle se souvient, elle a presque été jalouse de Subaru en voyant Seishirô pour la première fois de sa vie. Puis, à la jalousie avait succédé le doute : comment un homme aussi parfait pouvait-il avoir jeté son dévolu sur son maladroit petit frère ? Bien sûr, son jumeau était beau, gentil, attendrissant, bien sûr il pouvait plaire…

Mais certainement pas à quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Certainement pas à un homme comme s'était révélé être celui qui l'avait courtisé pendant près d'un an.

Ce qui l'avait incitée à se méfier de Seishirô, c'était moins son attitude que son absence d'intentions. Il voulait Subaru…mais pas de la manière pure qu'il décrivait. Et elle ne voulait pas donner son frère à une des ombres de Tôkyô.

En fait, elle l'avait donné non pas à une ombre, mais à l'ombre de la ville, à son visage noir, à celui dans lequel Subaru s'efforçait de déceler un peu de lumière.

Son estomac se noue et elle a soudain la première réaction normale depuis qu'elle a quitté l'appartemment.

Elle a peur de mourir.

**FIN DE LA PREVIEW  
**

**Ce chapitre est incomplet : il s'agit d'une preview. Je serais présent sur le stand "Ueno park" à la convention Paris Manga les 6 et 7 février : cette fanfic vous sera proposée sous forme d'un livret illustré. Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à passer pour un petit bonjour ou papoter (ça sert aussi à ça les conv !), vous serez les bienvenues.**

**Pour de plus amples détails, veuillez voir mon blog "Dancin'in the Babylon" ou contactez-moi via mon profil ! (Je ne mords pas :P)**

**Bonne lecture !**


End file.
